The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Astra Snowwhite’. ‘Astra Snowwhite’ originated from crossbreeding in March 2003 in Quedlinburg, Germany. The female parent was an osteospermum plant with white flowers. The male parent was an osteospermum plant with cream flowers.
The new cultivar was first propagated in summer of 2006 from mother stock and has been asexually reproduced through vegetative cuttings for four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics.